


Mantenido

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, es peor que ser un mantenido. Es un jodido amo de casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantenido

** Mantenido **

 

Nico es un mantenido.

 

Suena fuerte, pero es así. Es como una putilla a la cual le pagan todo y se la pasa mirando el techo todo el día.

 

No es que le gusta ser una putilla. Bueno, de acuerdo, a la hora del sexo tiene cierto atractivo el juego de “mírame, soy una puta y te mueres por pagarme”, pero más allá de eso no le gusta.

 

Ha intentado conseguir empleo. Pero, simplemente, no lo consigue.

 

Así que es un mantenido.

 

No, peor que eso. Es jodido amo de casa.

 

Lava, plancha, ordena, cocina. Y no puede negarse porque _¿sabes? Yo estudio, trabajo y te pago todos tus gustos. Al menos podrías esperarme con un plato de arroz cuando llego a casa._

 

No lo malinterpreten, él ama a Percy, por algo están juntos, pero… ¡no le gusta ser un mantenido!

 

Y que Percy nunca se queje de tener que mantenerlo le molesta aún más. De hecho, más allá del reclamo del plato de arroz cuando llega al departamento (que paga Percy), el hijo de Poseidón no le pide que haga nada.

 

Estúpido Percy.

 

— Mira lo que te traje.

 

Nico se gira hacia su novio, que acaba de llegar de la librería en la cual trabaja. Genial, le ha traído dos entradas para ir a ver a Metallica, una banda que le encanta pero que Percy no soporta mucho.

 

Lo odia porque es imposible que lo ame más.

 

Y mierda, esas entradas van a costarle una nochecita de sexo con servicio completo.

 

Estúpido Percy.

 

FIN


End file.
